lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
Dance Gavin Dance
Dance Gavin Dance are a five-piece Post-Hardcore band from Sacramento, California. History Dance Gavin Dance was formed out of the dissolution of several other bands, including Farewell Unknown, Ghost Runner on Third, Atherton and former Rise Records band Five Minute Ride.Dance Gavin Dance at Allmusic.com Jonny Craig and Sean O'Sullivan (replacing previous guitarist, Alvaro) joined in 2005 and early 2006 to complete the lineup. Sean O'Sullivan later quit the band to join Consider the Thief. Dance Gavin Dance released their first self-produced EP on November 14, 2006, entitled Whatever I Say Is Royal Ocean through Rise Records. The name "Dance Gavin Dance" was derived by then lead singer Jonny Craig, who had planned to name his previous band (Ghost Runner on Third) by that title, said in an interview done by Absolutepunk.net.Absolutepunk.net. They entered the studio again in January 2007 with Kris Crummet, who produced Drop Dead, Gorgeous and Fear Before the March of Flames, and released their first full length album, Downtown Battle Mountain on May 15, 2007 on Rise Records. In August 2007, guitarist Sean O'Sullivan quit the band due to personal conflicts between himself and the rest of the band members, but mostly with Jonny Craig. He went on to play for the band Consider the Thief. Sean was replaced by Zac Garren, who prior to joining the band, was a merch guy for Rise Records. In November 2007, lead singer Jonny Craig quit the band due to extreme tensions and personal conflicts with the other band members, as stated by the band in an interview done by Submergemag.com.http://submergemag.com/featured/dance-gavin-dance/69 Craig has since joined Emarosa, Isles & Glaciers, and began a solo project with Rise Records. The band then had auditions for a new vocalist. Singers would send a vocal demo to the band via email. At one point, Nic Newsham of Gatsbys American Dream was flown in from Washington for an audition. Though the band decided that his vocal stylings didn't quite suit their sound, they did develop a close friendship with one another. This resulted in Nic's guest appearance on their untitled 2008 release. Kurt Travis, formerly of Five Minute Ride, O! The Joy, and No Not Constant became the band's new lead vocalist. In a video interview done by Hardtimes.ca on March 11, 2008, drummer Matt Mingus states about the Self-Titled album (prior to recording) quote: "We have a lot more timing on this next album which will include quote on quote, special effects and more time spend on guitars and percussions. We will have a lot more time spend on vocals, which will benefit them, because they suck."Hardtimes.ca On April 20, 2008 Dance Gavin Dance entered the studio to record their self-titled album, which was released on August 19, 2008.RISE releasesSmartpunk.com Streams Dance Gavin DanceSmartPunk.com Launches Dance Gavin Dance Full Album Stream Two original members, Jonathan Mess and Eric Lodge, have also recently left Dance Gavin Dance. Jonathan Mess left the band abruptly after recording the self-titled album. Eric Lodge, whom also recorded on the self-titled album, quit the band sometime soon after Jonathan left. There have been no formal announcements from the band citing why Eric has left the band. Will Swan (Guitar) has taken up screaming duties on tour, and Jason Ellis (formerly of Five Minute Ride) is now playing bass. The band filmed a music video for the song "Me and Zoloft Get Along Just Fine" with Director Robby Starbuck. It was released November 18, 2008. On February 14, 2009, the band went into the studio to record a new album. The band announced that their newest album will be titled "Happiness," and released June 9, 2009. At the Austin SXSW Show, they played a song off of their new album called "Tree Village". Most recently on April 10, they uploaded new artwork and a recording of the new song "Tree Village" onto their MySpace profile. Band members ;Current * Will Swan - Guitar * Tilian Pearson - Lead Vocals * Matt Mingus - Drums/Percussion * Jonathan Mess - Unclean Vocals * Tim Feerick - Bass ;Former *Sean O'Sullivan — Guitar (Now of Consider the Thief) *Jonny Craig — Lead Vocals (Now of Emarosa/Isles & Glaciers/Jonny Craig solo project) *Eric Lodge — Bass *Alvaro Alcala — Guitar Phillm.com *Kurt Travis — Vocals *Jason Ellis — Rhythm Guitar *Josh Benton — Rhythm Guitar Discography References External links *Dance Gavin Dance on MySpace *Dance Gavin Dance on PureVolume Category: Bands LTJ have played with Category: Links to Wikipedia